


Blended Family

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, M/M, SHIELD Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knew this Christmas was going to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blended Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #67: Christmas in the new SHIELD bunker leaves Phil wondering what those closest to him are doing. Little does he know, they're all right outside his door.

That had been one of the shocking things about SHIELD when he first signed up. He had figured it was a job. Sure, it was a hard job where it would inevitably eat up your whole life but it was an important job. What he hadn’t expected was the somehow gain a family out of that job. Maybe not in the traditional sense but over the years, Phil had felt like the people around him were as close as he’d gotten to having a home since his mother’s death.

Holidays really drove it home. None of them really had anywhere else to go or be so it became tradition to spend the time together. Christmas was always surprisingly family orientated. Nick would show up first to wherever it was being held that year. He had to. He had a dinner to cook. Maria was usually there shortly after because, in her words “The rum isn’t going to get into the eggnog without my expert help. Shut up.”

Melinda and her mom usually showed up with gifts and decorations but Melinda’s mom usually sat back with some of Maria’s eggnog and directed where said decorations were going to go. Jasper had always been her favorite because he never questioned her logic. “You’re right, Ms. May. The tree does look better in that corner!”

Natasha showed up every year with another dish that she swore up, down and sideways was something she was sure her mother had cooked before she got recruited. Miraculously, or not so, it always worked very well with whatever Nick was cooking. Phil was pretty sure they were plotting behind everyone’s back on that front, but everything tasted so damn good, nobody was complaining.

Phil smiled to himself when he remembered what those nights were like. When he remembered Clint cornering him under the mistletoe. Clint offering to help him do dishes because neither of them had put in that much work that night. Everybody knew why, of course but still. It was a nice memory.

And things at the Playground could definitely grow into nice memories too. Or they could if he wasn’t hiding out in his office, pouting about people who weren’t going to be there for one reason or another. Melinda had already been up to tell him that dinner was on. She’d given him a sympathetic smile and left when he got a little more morbid than was particularly Christmasy.

He was pretty sure Skye and Simmons were likely trimming the tree. Though Jemma might be helping with dinner too. He knew Mack had planned a Rankin-Bass marathon and Trip had been more than excited to recreate his grandmother’s mincemeat tarts. That had caught Fitz’s attention and they’d been slowly trading tips on the dessert for a week. Bobbi had said she’d do her best to recreate the legendary Hill Eggnog but she might have to get creative. He was sure whatever she came up with, Hunter would hate and everybody else would love.

It was good. It felt like rebuilding. Which was, of course how it should have felt. Because that was exactly what they were doing down there.

Phil sighed and told himself again to get up, stop moping and go down there. But that thought process halted with a knock at the door. “I’ll be down in a minute, May.”

The door opened and his breath caught for a second. “That’s great, Phil but I might just keep you up here for a couple more minutes.”

For half a second, he panicked and wondered if his trip down memory lane had finally made him crack and he was hallucinating. “Clint?”

“Merry Christmas, Boss.” He smirked and leaned against the door. “Like your present?”

Phil got up out of his seat and across the office in record time. Sure, there was no mistletoe this time but if kissing Clint at Christmas was as close as he could get to what SHIELD Christmases used to be, he’d take it. God, he’d take it over and over and over again. “Love it.” Phil smiled against his lips and kissed him again.

Clint wrapped his arms around Phil, holding him close as they kissed. “I would have been here sooner…”

“You’re here now. We’re good.”

“We’ve got a lot to… I mean, I know this is the job now but…” Clint shook his head. “Later. We can figure it all out later.”

Phil nodded, kissing him again as if, were he to stop, Clint would vanish. He was right. There was a lot to talk about. But it was Christmas and at least part of his family was here for it. That was enough reason to celebrate.

Clint smiled as he pulled back. “I missed you too.” He rested his forehead against Phil’s and sighed. “But if we don’t get down there, Nick’ll be pissed.”

“Nick’s here?”

“Yeah. Who else was going to cook Christmas dinner?” Clint grinned. “I don’t know how they did it but he and Nat seemed to have pulled it off again. I’ve been told that the cheese sauce on the vegetables is the same as the cheese in the perogies.”

“Natasha’s here too?”

“Yeah. It’s Christmas.” Clint’s grin got a little wider. “Maria’s talking about a second batch of eggnog so we should head down.”

“Who is all here?” He was trying to process it all. He really was but it all seemed too good to be true.

Clint kissed him softly and smiled. “Everybody. Apparently Nick pulled Jasper out of a HYDRA hospital a couple months ago. He’s not moving at an acceptable speed for Mel’s mom but he’s here and he’s not evil so I think that’s our Christmas miracle this year.”

“Seriously?”

“If we were downstairs where all the good food and drinks are, you’d know this already.” Clint smirked and opened the door, waving Phil out.

The noise in the common area was welcoming and twice what it used to be. Skye had somehow inherited Jasper’s job and Melinda’s mom was taking Jasper’s suggestions. Jemma was haltingly talking to Bobbi and Natasha, clearly more than a little star struck. Hunter was trying and failing to give Maria tips on rum use. Phil thought he heard something about shooting him if he didn’t get that bottle the hell away from her bowl, but he could have been wrong.

When they spotted him though, he was suddenly surrounded by faces he hadn’t seen in far too long and smiles from the faces he had seen. Natasha was the last to approach of course, but she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Clint wouldn’t let us all flounder this year. You should thank him for all this.”

Phil smiled and nodded. “I will.”

“Good.” She smiled and went back to sit with Bobbi and Jemma.

He managed to make his way into the kitchen a few minutes later, with a mug of eggnog in his hand. “I thought I’d have to thank you for this.”

Nick chuckled. “No, this is all on your boyfriend.” He held out a spoonful of something that smelled delicious and offered it to Phil.

“More garlic.” Phil smiled. 

“That’s your answer to everything.” Nick shook his head. “So… merrier Christmas than you were expecting?”

“Definitely.” He smiled a little wider when he felt Clint’s arms slip around his waist. “But I’m making the kids do dishes.”

Clint and Nick both laughed, even as Clint nuzzled Phil’s throat. “There’s mistletoe in your room for later.” Clint whispered and nipped at his ear. Phil could hear the grin in his voice.

“Well, wouldn’t want to break with tradition now, would we?”


End file.
